


Amazing Race Switch

by LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow



Category: Multi-Fandom, The Amazing Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Summer Vacation, Teacher Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Teacher Ezra Fitz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow/pseuds/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow
Summary: Welcome to the Amazing Race Switch! With roadblocks and decisions galore, no one will remain the way they came...The pairings above will be the end goal; stay tuned.
Relationships: Ace Copular/Snake, Alexis Castle/Emily Lightman, Alvin Seville/Simon Seville, Andy Davis/Sid Phillips, Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee, Barry Allen/Cisco Ramon, Becky Botsford | WordGirl/Theodore "Tobey" McCallister III, Bert/Ernie (Sesame Street), Boots/Swiper, Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck, Caillou (Caillou)/Little Bill (Little Bill), Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Edd "Double D"/Kevin, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Ezra Fitz/Aria Montgomery, Funshine Bear/Grumpy Bear (Care Bears), Gil/Harry Hook, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus, Helga Pataki/Arnold Shortman, Henry Morgan/Lucas Wahl, Joaquin DeSantos/Kevin Keller, Jumba Jookiba/Wendy Pleakley, Kim Possible/Shego, Kimball Cho/Patrick Jane, L/Yagami Light, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Loki/Tony Stark, Luna Loud/Sam Sharp, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Menlo/Randall Weems, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Mitchell Pritchett/Cameron Tucker, Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Oswald Cobblepot/Victor Zsasz, Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey, Peter Niedermayer/Gregory Valentine, Pitch Pearl - Relationship, Robbie Rotten/Sportacus, Ryan Atwood/Seth Cohen, Ryland Adams/Shane Dawson, Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Susie Carmichael/Angelica Pickles, Tori Vega/Jade West, Xander Harris/Spike
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Amazing Race Switch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled 51 Couples Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345401) by [Ima_Paris_Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima_Paris_Sight/pseuds/Ima_Paris_Sight). 



> I'm using the last names, family, and ages found in Ima_Paris_Sight's untitled fanfic.
> 
> Thanks 😊😍 go to a guest who informed me Albuquerque is in NM, not AZ. It has been corrected.

A middle-aged man wearing an immaculate suit stands in the middle of a large park. There are fifty-one pairs sporadically moving toward the center – with supporters remaining behind the guard gates. The man grins at the camera as it zooms into his face. “Welcome to the Amazing Race Switch. This season, there are many more contestants vying for a far larger prize. At each stop, the contestants will be given a choice to take a punishment or switch a partner for the pair behind them. Of course, they don’t know _that_ yet. The interchanging teams will race around the world and accomplish numerous missions. The pair remaining at the end of this season will win five million dollars.”

Team 1

Tony Stark and Arnold Shortman

Jazz Bros

New York City, NY

“Steve showed this to us when we got out of physics club. We love learning about the world and all its,”

“I agreed since one of the places might be San Lorenzo.” The blonde boy interrupts his brunette best friend.

“And who is Steve?” The cameraman asks.

“My older brother.” The brunette smirks, gesturing to the blonde dressed in patriotic colors behind the gate.

Team 2

Patton Sanders and Joaquin DeSantos

Pie-Thons

Gainesville, FL

“Pat thinks I need a break from the Serpents.”

“Is that a sports team?”

The brunette has a baby blue streak down the left side of his head. He giggles at the question and hugs the black-haired boy in the leather jacket.

“Naw, it’s a gang.”

“… and what do _you_ do?” The cameraman asks after a moment when Joaquin moves so Patton’s arm hangs off his shoulder instead of his waist.

“I eat cookies.”

Team 3

Castiel Novak and Zim Irkson

Invader Angels

Detroit, MI

“Zim is ready to explore!” The sickly-looking black-haired boy bounces on his feet.

“And you are Zim?” The cameraman asks the brunette teenager wearing a ‘99% Angel’ shirt.

“Zim talks about himself in the third person.” He answers annoyedly. “I am Castiel.”

“…” The cameraman stills, unsure of what to say, when the short boy with the turquoise and silver-streaked hair pipes up from behind the gate.

“Run like the squiiiiiiiiirels!”

Team 4

Cisco Ramon and Lucas Wahl

Forensic Scientists

Central City, OH

“I have saved up money for this trip so I can buy a graphic novel from all the comic cities.”

The light-skinned boy grins excitedly but he falters when his Hispanic friend nudges him.

“Um, if we have time, that is.”

Team 5

Tony DiNozzo and John Watson

Army Marines

Washington, D.C.

“We’re on opposite ends of the spectrum,” The British teen talks first. “I’m training for the Army, and he’s training for the Navy,”

“And I’m a well-off American, and he’s a poor Brit. But we’ll show the others no one else works better together.”

Team 6

Xander Harris and Loki Laufeyson

Cheeky Gods

Sunnydale, CA

“Where did you come up with the name of your team?”

“Dawnie over there always calls us cheeky,” The shorter teen, Xander, confesses, pointing behind the gate to the beaming preteen.

“And look at these bods,” Loki grins wickedly. “We’re your sex gods on Earth.”

To document his statement, he playfully pulls his friend over and plants a wet kiss on his mouth. Xander laughs into it and pats him on the back as the cameraman leaves.

Team 7

Spencer Reid and Swiper Foxx

Genius Thieves

Cuzco, Peru

“Nosotros no hablamos mucho español.” The boy with the wild blonde (painted orange) hair attempts to make clear. “I prefer English.”

The cameraman turns to the skinnier brunette boy, and he shrugs awkwardly.

“No me importa hablar español. Potremmo parlare italiano. Или русский, Deutsche, or Français. كما أنني أعلم نفسي اللغة العربية."

“I think you scared him off.”

Team 8

Simon Seville and Shane Dawson

Taco Heads

Calabasas, CA

The brunette teenager is reading an almanac, and the redhead is busy eating a burrito that their supporters brought. The cameraman pans to them. The brunette in the glasses and neon baseball cap leans over the gate.

“Si’s _really_ smart, and Shane follows his instincts. They are gonna win.”

Team 9

Little Bill Glover and Zuko Iwamatsu

Fire Elephants

Philadelphia, PA

The brunette with the burn mark busies himself with pushups, and the bald teenager walks up to the camera.

“Hello, friends! I’m going to make new friends in all new places!”

“And do you think you’ll win the game?”

Little Bill smiles. “I hope so. But that’s okay. I’m here to have fun! And do something my brother and sister haven’t done.”

Team 10

Sunshine Black and Cam Tucker

Fizbo Archers

Cuba, MO

“I have total confidence in us.” The blonde tomboy chirps. “I’m fighting fit, and Cam knows how to make people listen.”

“It’s true, and not limited to people. I can also speak pig and cow.”

Team 11

Randall Weems and Seth Cohen

Iron Snitches

Newport Beach, CA

“I’m naturally sneaky.” The redhead speaks first. “So, I’m going to use that to my advantage.”

“And I’m used to being invisible. So, I’m relying on my buddy here.”

The cameraman nods and pans to the supporter gate. Randall’s dad and Seth’s parents are there, but Seth’s dad is arguing on the phone.

Team 12

Neal Caffrey and Merlin Emrys

Wizard Cons

Ealdor, Wales

“Mer and I have grown up in a small town, but that means we work hard, and we know how to find shortcuts.”

“ _And_ we can barter.”

The boys glance at each other, silently sharing an inside joke, and they crack up.

Team 13

Daffy Duck and Shawn Spencer

Diamond Psychics

Santa Barbara, CA

“What makes you think you’re going to win?”

“Our friendth don’t think we thould do thisth…” The raven-haired boy huffs.

“So, we’re going to prove them wrong.”

“You get lost on the way home from the movie theater.” The black teen from behind the border calls out. “And it’s been the same pathway for the past eleven years!”

Team 14

Sheila Go and Chad Danforth

Basketball Fire

Albuquerque, NM

Sheila pulls out a nail file and pokes it toward the basketball her partner brought along.

“Do you plan on bringing that everywhere?”

“Yeah! I’ve had this one since freshman year. It’s going to travel the world with me?”

“You jocks are hopeless.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Last I looked, you’re the best midfielder on the lacrosse team, _jock_.”

“No, no, Lucy Locket. You’re a jock. _I am an athlete_.”

Team 15

Arthur Pendragon and Newt McNamara

Hooker Wingers

Camelot, Wales

“May I ask what the meaning of your team name is?”

“Yeah, I’m a winger on the school hockey team.” The shorter blonde with the limp says. “I’m more stable on skates.”

“And I play hooker in rugby. I’m team captain. Best in the school.”

“And so modest, too.”

Team 16

Oswald Cobblepot and Sid Phillips

Rocket Penguins

Gotham City, NJ

“Where is your backpack, Sidney?”

The teen wearing the skull shirt scowls at the shorter teen, though the latter is still more intimidating.

“It’s on the bench by your umbrella, Oz. Stop calling me by my full name when we’re in public.”

“Don’t be so temperamental. We’re going on a free vacation.”

Team 17

Ryland Adams and Dean Winchester

Beauty Hunters

Denver, CO

“Where do you hope to visit on your race?”

“Seoul, South Korea.” Ryland, the flamboyant teen in the bright colors, widens his eyes in excitement. “The beauty capital of the year.”

Dean nods. “I gotta try their pies.”

Team 18

Seeley Booth and Alexis Castle

Fencing Moosejaw

New York City, NY

“I need to ask about the team name.”

Alexis nods. “I’m the top fencer in Marlowe Prep. Shoutout!”

“And Moosejaw’s my handle on the CB radio.”

Team 19

Emily Lightman and Kevin Burns

Red Jawbreakers

Peach Creek, GA

“You two don’t seem to get along well. How will you remedy this in the race?”

The redhead in the backwards baseball cap shrugs. “Rolf has a farm to run, and Nazz has cheer camp.”

“He means we’re the best premeditated choice among our mutual friend group.”

Team 20

Wendy Pleakley and Taylor Menlo

Mosquito Organization

Kauai, HI

“I have a file folder of all the past season’s destinations, and I’ve highlighted the popular areas that have been consistently visited. I also have a map with certain areas marked in black where Americans are not allowed.”

“And I am prepared with bug spray, sunscreen, rain hats with the strap, boots cleaner, a mobile fog machine, toothbrushes and toothpaste, and there’s even more in our backpacks.”

Team 21

Kevin Keller and Val Valentine

Antique Gossipers

Portland, OR

“I know the ins and outs of everything, because I hear everything.”

“And I know when something is worth a lot or a little. We’ll smoke the competition.”

“Blow them all away.”

Team 22

Ryan Evans and Tim McGee

Army Choreographers

New York City, NY

The blonde stretches against a tree. “C’mon, Timmy! Work your muscles.”

“I am,” The buzz cut brunette responds without looking from his atlas. “Do you realize how many places we’ll need to visit in a short time period?”

“You’re working _mind muscles_. Work your body, or you’ll fall flat on your face.”

Team 23

Ryan Atwood and Victor Zsasz

Chino Assassins

Chino, CA

“Вы победите, и вы будете гордиться победой.” The bald teen’s babushka tells him while cupping his face.

He smiles crookedly yet warmly to her. The blonde teen, on the other hand, receives a punch to the face, followed by another set of hands bringing him in for a bruising kiss.

“Is this routine for a race?” The cameraman asks.

“The punch is in case I lose, and the kiss is incentive to win.”

Team 24

Boots Sietz and Sportacus Iþróttason

Monkey Elves

Hafnarfjördur, Iceland

“I am excited!” The teen in blue sweatpants grins as he jumps up from one pushup after another. “I was going to! Spend my summer! In the gym!”

“I almost signed up for a run!” The teen in the bright red rainboots pipes up. “My friends over there,” He points to the five teenagers wearing numbers on their clothing behind the gate. “Are signed up for a long run. But then I found out about the race!”

Team 25

Edd Pensky and Angelica Pickles

Magnifying Cookies

Yucaipa, CA

“All the dumb babies in this competition are going down, down, down.” The blonde girl tells the camera.

“Certainly.” The boy in the beanie nods. “We have a system, and no one can beat it.”

Team 26

Patrick Jane and Clark Kent

Fast Tea

Smallville, KS

“Can you explain your team name?”

“We’re fast because Clark is the fastest kid in school.”

“And tea’s for two reasons.” The brunette adds. “The gossip, and it just tastes good.”

Patrick laughs wholeheartedly.

Team 27

Ace Copular and Sam Sharp

Electric Gang

Townsville, Queensland, Australia

“We’re in a wicked band,” Sam smirks. “And this dude’s got a shack at the cobber.”

Ace shrugs and lights a cigarette.

Team 28

Susie Carmichael and Kim Possible

Singing Cheerleaders

Middleton, WI

“If there’s any sort of detour that involves singing,” The black girl starts off. “We have it in the bag. Kim’s in choir, and I’ve been singing since I was three.”

“And then there’s the physical challenges.” The redhead smirks. “I started cheerleading when I was four.”

“And I’ve been in gymnastics and dance classes also since I was three.”

“And how old are the two of you now?”

“I’m fourteen.” Kim sighs.

“And I’m sixteen.”

Team 29

Sherlock Holmes and L Lawliet

Detective Sociopaths

Tokyo, Japan

“How confident are you on your success?”

“Ninety-nine-point-seven percent.” L speaks up from his crouch.

“To say one hundred would be foolish.” Sherlock agrees, pulling out a cigarette.

Team 30

Sokka Sogliuzzo and Spike Pratt

Water Vamps

Yakutsk, Sakha Republic

“A big advantage on our part is where we live.” Sokka twirls his boomerang confidently.

“I’m naturally cold-blooded,” The platinum blonde agrees. “We’ll climb mountains in a shirt and jeans.”

Team 31

Ernie Jameson and Mike Wheeler

Ducky Dragons

Hawkins, IN

“Is everyone here a teenager?” Mike asks as he polishes his bicycle to get it ready for TV.

The cameraman is startled by the direction question. “… most contestants are within the age range of thirteen to eighteen, but I believe there are three contestants in their twenties.”

“Is that fair?” Ernie asks, still sitting on his bicycle.

“There were no direct constraints, only that one contestant from each pair must rely within the specified age range.”

Team 32

Aria Montgomery and Temperance Brennan

Bone Art

Rosewood, PA

“Where is the farthest either of you have traveled?”

“Well, I went to Iceland for a year with my brother and my parents.” Aria, the brunette with the pink streaks says.

The mousy brown-haired girl speaks up after. “And I spent two months in Guatemala with my science club.”

Team 33

Becky Botsford and Caillou L’Heureux

Four Words

Mahanoy City, PA

“If we work together,” Becky sighs. “We’ll finish this right.”

“Or you can stop being bossy, we can split up, and we’ll get done faster.”

Team 34

Dib Membrane and Ezra Fitz

Paranormal Raindrops

Ravenswood, PA

“How did you two meet?”

“I am the only student in his English summer school class.”

“And how old are you?”

“Sixteen.”

“Twenty-two.”

Team 35

Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Derek Morgan

Clooney-inator

Chicago, IL

“And are you another student-teacher pair?”

“Yeah, he’s a great teacher. Actually believes in me, y’know?”

“Derek puts in the right amount of work.”

“And how old are the two of you?”

“Sixteen.”

“Twenty-seven.”

Team 36

Peter Neidermayer and Grumpy Dermer

Talkative Cloud

Cleveland, OH

“You don’t look enthusiastic to be here.”

“I’m never enthusiastic about anything.” The teen with the dark blue painted hair scowls. “I can’t believe Peter dragged me out here.”

“Are you friends?”

Grumpy shrugs. “We work together.”

Team 37

Light Yagami and Bert Frankston

Pigeon Note

New York City, NY

“Light and I don’t get in each other’s way. We play our own parts, and because of that, we know how to succeed.”

Team 38

Eleven Hopper and Jumba Jookiba

Rainbow Kweltikwans

Akademgorodok, Russia

“How have you prepared for the race?”

“Jumba and little girl has focus to computer map showing best way to go.”

Eleven nods.

Team 39

Alec Lightwood and Jade West

Scissor Cats

Alicante, Idris

“I wanted to do this with my brother, but Jace has camp.”

“Well, I’m only doing this to prove I can to my boyfriend. See this, Beck? I’m _racing_!”

“Don’t sweat it!” The teen with the soft, floppy hair behind the gate calls out.

She scowls. “I never sweat!”

Team 40

Tori Vega and Kimball Cho

Iceman Mold

Avon Park, FL

“I’m just ready to get out of my neighborhood,” Tori sighs exhaustedly. “I’m always sweating, my dad’s always at work, and my sister irritates me.”

“She irritates everybody.”

Team 41

Mitch Pritchett and Danny Fenton

Pitch Fire

Amity Park, MN

“I’m branching out.” Redhead Mitch declares confidently. “I’m leaving the hen house,”

“To be the new hen!” His blonde sister interrupts him.

Mitch groans, and Danny flushes for him.

Team 42

Helga Pataki and Magnus Bane

Pink Warlocks

Hillwood, WA

“Everyone better steer clear of us, or I’ll get them acquainted with Ol’ Betsy and the Five Avengers.” The pigtailed girl in pink raises her fists.

Magnus smiles but doesn’t correct her.

Team 43

Luna Loud and Snake Ingleberry

Jagger Junk

Royal Woods, MI

“I’ve been rocking since seventh grade when I got my first electric. Now I’m hitting my first tour.” The brunette smiles wistfully.

The lanky boy next to her shrugs. “I like her musssssic. Thissss’ll be fun.”

Team 44

Lex Luthor and Barry Allen

Flash Angels

Central City, MO

“How do you know each other?”

“I donate to his school. Started at the school paper, and I saw him running track.”

“And I fixed his Lexus once. And he let me drive it!”

“And how old are the two of you?”

“Well, I’m sixteen.”

“I’m twenty-two.”

Team 45

Harry Hook and Alvin Seville

Hula Pirates

Lost Isle, Belize

“My sisters are busy, my dad’s in jail, I don’t know my mom, and Uma’s spending the summer with her half-sisters. So, I have nothing to lose.”

“Except maybe your other hand.” Alvin points out. “I was adopted separate from my brothers, so I haven’t seen them in seven years. I have nothing to lose either.”

Team 46

Robbie Glæpur and Bugs Bunny

Lazy Stinkers

Borgarnes, Iceland

“Robbie here’s de only one’a my friends willin’ ta go ‘round de world wit’ me s’long’s we goin’ t’rough de tunnel systems.”

Team 47

Carlton Lassiter and Peter Burke

Confederate Satchmo

New York City, NY

“My girlfriend didn’t want to come along.”

“Neither did mine.”

“’Course Lucinda’s got a job at the shooting range.”

“Right. And Elle’s got catering.”

Team 48

Henry Morgan and Perry Flynn-Fletcher

Immortal Platypus

Danville, IA

“Perry’s mute, so I hope a lot of people we meet know sign language or have a pen and paper on them. Just in case I can’t always translate for him. Other than that speed bump, we should do just fine.”

Team 49

Danny Masters and Tobey McCallister

Robot Pearls

Fair City, MA

“I have a lot of money, so anything we need…” The platinum blonde with the bright green eyes grins cruelly.

“And if he can’t afford it, I can build it.” The blonde in glasses rolls his eyes and speaks in a posh British accent.

Team 50

Thomas Stephenson and Logan Royal

Logical Runaways

Gainesville, FL

“I always feel left out at home.” Thomas confesses, shrugging into his hoodie.

“And I am here to support my friend.” Logan nods. “My brothers informed me this was my best bet to keep my shaky friendship alive.”

Team 51

Andy Davis Jr and Gil Gaston

Mustard Cowboys

San Francisco, CA

“We’re excited.” The boy in the cowboy hat speaks up first. “Gil and I usually just hang out at amusement parks, and the farthest we’ve gone is Seattle.”

The boy in the bandana nods happily. “I can’t wait to visit other worlds!”

“Countries, Gil.”

\-----------------Amazing Race Song Theme-----------------

“My name is Phil Keoghan, your host. Due to our contestants coming in from all around the world, Amazing Race Switch will start here, at Connemara National Park in Letterfrack, Ireland. As always, the contestants are wired for sound. On the count of three, the teams will race to their packed travel bags and pick up their first clue envelope. Are there any questions?” The teams remain quiet, many contestants at crouched positions. “One, two, three!”

Ninety-nine teenagers and three twenty-somethings race toward the bags like bats out of hell.


End file.
